In Which Legends Are Made
by Mtbanger
Summary: 85 years since The Vegnagun Disaster, it is Yuna's funeral, Aeron Silver, a knight of the Fayth must searh for the absent Tidus Can he suceed before all is lost? Read and review, would be nice!
1. The Funeral

**Final Fantasy: The Undying Story**

**Disclaimer: **I will say this once and only once (unless I either a: Forget or b: am forced to by law) I do not own The Plots, characters or any other aspect of Final Fantasy X or X-2, that is Square Enix's Treasure Trove, however I DO own a bunch of these characters and mostly the plot is my own. I don't own the rights to The Hymn of The Fayth either.

…888…

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at breaking away from the scripts of Final Fantasy X or X-2, so I'm kinda new and feeling over-ambitious today, so sorry if this chapter is short/Sucks, I promise that I learn quickly!

…888…

Chapter 1: The Funeral Besaid, The Residential district 8.30pm, 85 years after the Vegnagun Disaster 

The rooftops of the exotic residential district sprawled outwards, covering a large part of the Besaid Island. From the northern forest to the southern beach, half of the island was covered in white marble, golden sand, lush green grass gardens and the thousands of different colours within them. It had expanded more then a hundred fold over the past 85 years, ever since the ban on most machina was lifted and the threat of Sin removed, the city was able to expand at an incredible rate. The independent Besaid government remained incorrupt and powerful. Resulting in the fabulous scene that is the New Besaid. Everything was perfect, with the corrupt and secretive removed, the insane sent away and the evil sealed Spira seemed set for a golden future.

Nothing could be further from the truth.

Each building was fitted with a normally unlit torch; the torch was only lit when the family residing in the household was in mourning for someone or when they were celebrating a joyful occasion. The flame was blue for the former, and green for the latter. Right now every torch in Besaid was blue. On and surrounding the roof of the tallest building, lit by the beautiful sunset only seen in Besaid, every citizen of Besaid was gathered, there were camera-ships in the sky, reporter crews on the ground and hundreds of people gathered together on the rooftops. At the front of it all was a space; within this space there were three people, Head Aeon Priest Hajo, The legendary Ronso Elder Kimahri and The Not-quite-so-legendary Historian Maechen (**A/N **Yes Maechen, I'm assuming that he stayed in Spira). In front of them was a white casket trimmed in gold. Hajo raised his hands to the people of Besaid and the viewers of Spira watching on their sphere sets.

"Besaid, people of Spira! We are gathered here today to witness the sending of our most beloved guardian, Lady Yuna. Who, not four hours ago, left us at the ripe old age of 97. She did much for us in this world, and it is only right that we gather here to witness her sending and subsequent passing on into the paradise of the Farplane. Before the speeches I wish to perform the ceremony."

The High Priest Drew Yuna's own Nirvana and stepped forward until he was just behind the casket. On-cue the Macalanian orchestra stepped up, their instruments at the ready. On the other side of the roof the Gagazet Ronso stepped up as well. Hajo took a deep breath. He lifted Yuna's Staff into the air and began to Dance.

The Macalanians began to play, the Torches surrounding the roof turned a brilliant blue and the Ronso began to sing in their deep sorrowful voices.

_Ieyui  
Nobomenu   
Renmiri  
Yojuyogo  
Hasatekanae  
Kutamae _

Pyreflies began to emanate from Yunas casket, singing their song, spiralling with the music, taking off into the sunset.

The music began to draw to a close; Hajo lowered his staff and drew a great sigh. He looked up at the people gathered; many had tears in their eyes. Kimahri stepped up.

"Elder Kimahri proud that Yuna gave much happiness to Spira. Kimahri glad that Spira come to honour Yunas Memory and strength. Yuna was great elder and warrior, Lady Yuna fought for Spira and herself. She fight for Fayth. Spira in Yunas Debt. That Debt not yet repaid. But Kimahri Happy to see so many people here today." Kimahri finished abruptly and walked back to stand beside Maechen.

The media crews and spectators looked at each other in confusion. The Ronso elder had offered no explanation to Tidus's obvious absence or even made reference to the blonde immortal. They turned their heads as one to Maechen, as if expecting a speech from him too. But they were disappointed when Hajo stood once more.

"Yes, yes, as Elder Kimahri quite rightfully put it, we _are_ all in Lady Yunas debt, let us never forget that. She devoted her life to our well being and we must remember that at all times."

…888…

In the middle of the crowd stood a man, he was not just an ordinary man, he was not wearing the same expressions of sadness and was shedding no tears for Yuna. That does not mean to say that he wasn't sorrowful, oh no, he _was_ sorrowful, he just was unable to express it, he was too deep in thought and caught up in his own world.

He was young, 18-22 yeas of age, he wore baggy black-blue jean pants lined with pockets and zips, some zips led to nothing and were mere decoration, some led to secret pockets, the Zips were there to look like a designer statement, but were more than that. On his feet he wore black boots lined around the laces with yellow. These boots looked as though they had secret compartments, but did not, save a slim silver blade sheathed above his ankle. His jeans hung over his boots, partially covering them.

Travelling further up you would find that his upper clothing was of a different sort; he wore a dark green hoodie, with the Abes logo stitched into it. This was nothing new, the Abes were a new designer name, everyone wanted an item with the Abes logo on it, though few knew what it truly signified. This man knew however, he knew that it was worn by Yuna during her conquest against Vegnagun. He knew that Tidus bared it in the prelude to the eternal calm, and he knew that it was tattooed to the chest of Jecht before his transformation. Yes it was a symbol for a blitz team, but it had a hidden meaning, it was the emblem of those willing to sacrifice it all to save Spira, it was the mark of a warrior fighting for what he believes is the way forward for Spira. Yes he knew all this, but he still chose to bear it and its burden to those who understood.

Under his hoodie he wore a baggy short-sleeved shirt, with a button up collar, the Abes logo tattooed to his upper arm. His hoodie had many secret pockets as well, just like his pants. On his hands he wore black gloves, plated with steel grey armour to protect his hands from damage. If you looked upon his face you would see maturity, even though his face was covered in the shadow of his drawn hood, you would still see a maturity that surpasses the years. He had medium length jet-black hair that stopped just past the ear lobe; it stuck out at the ends as if it was styled to do so. The most remarkable feature on his face was his eyes, piercing blue and full of emotion and meaning.

Across his back was a leather scabbard that hung down past his waist, sheathed inside the scabbard was a huge sword, it was crimson in colour and had veins of the lightest almost white blue running the length of the blade, the edges were tinted a deep blue colour and the hilt was jet black, set in the hilt was a huge emerald. Written along the hilt in Green were the words Dra Aht, The End. His name was Aeron Silver. He was a Knight of the Fayth.

Aeron Smiled sadly. '_I knew this day would come, well, off to Bevelle for me then'_.

The mysterious figure turned, and with a sense of purpose, left the building.

…888…

**A/N: **Yeah, I know its short, I'm sorry okay? Really I am! Please review, be as critical as you want as long as it is warranted and constructive criticism absolutely NO FLAMES! Mtbanger 


	2. A Bureaucratic mess

Chapter Two: A Bureaucratic mess 

**A/N **I don't own Final Fantasy

…888…

Besaid Residential district, Queens Ice Inn, 9:30am 

"That's 45gil then Mr Silver" the Innkeeper looked up at up at Aeron, she smiled sweetly.

Aeron took out his wallet, and extracted the required amount. With a small smile he handed the money to her.

"Thank you for your custom Mr Silver"

Aeron nodded in acknowledgement and left the shop. He turned the corner and headed down the road to the Besaid docks. Viana had visited him again that night. The Al Bhed messenger was still as mysterious as she was 2 years ago, when he became a knight. She was a 'messenger of the Fayth', that is all she ever told him, that she was a messenger of the Fayth to whom Aeron had bound himself, and that she was the Fayth gift to him, he lay with her, then she delivered her message and left, that was how it worked, she gave him companionship, he could talk to her.

Aerons 'arrangement' with the Fayth granted him a few 'perks of the job'. In exchange for his loyalty and fealty, Aeron was given a Sword with which he can carry out the wishes of the Fayth. Dra Aht, the sword of champions, this blade was unbreakable, light as a feather, and razor sharp. It had the power to contain magic within it, allowing Aeron to instantly change the elemental properties held within the blade. The blades colour corresponds to the power currently stored within it. At the moment, the power within the blade was the powers of fire and water, each effective against an elemental fiend, and neither cancelling the other out. It also granted him, at great cost, to summon the essence of the element within the sword, via numerous mediums. As powerful as this blade is, this is the weaker of the two powers given to him. He was also given the very special ability to summon the Fayth themselves, not in the form of Aeons, that form is unattainable for them outside the realm of the Farplane, but as themselves, each an Omniscient being able to give Aeron advice and support when needed. He was never alone, this is not to say that they were like Viana, she was there physically, though Aeron was unsure if she was an unsent, the Fayth were spiritual, not like their messenger.

Aeron rounded the corner to find himself facing the entrance of the Air Dock. He pulled out his ticket, and inspected it thoroughly.

_Seat: A13_

_Platform: D_

_Class: EC (See passenger IDS)_

'EC' meant 'Exceptional Case'. Every person was assigned an Identity Sphere (IDS). These small spheres displayed information regarding the owner.

The IDS displayed their Name, Age and Class, this showed information regarding on their skills, be it Swordplay or Cookery, and any outstanding notes on the person.

Each IDS was remotely connected to the main identity database in Bevelle, this is where any amendments are made to IDS's If you wished to change your name or class, you need only to contact the central HQ and they will change it remotely. Only authorised personnel can change the information stored on the IDS.

The idea of everyone being categorised upset many people, they knew that people were far too complex to judge and categorise on certain skills. But as soon as it was made public that High Summoner Yuna and Sir Tidus backed the idea, most objections vanished.

As they both pointed out, 'ID spheres are just to show each and every achievement individuals have reached. It shows who you are, and allows law enforcement to operate efficiently. The class system is not to be taken so literally and seriously, it gives you a general idea on the talents of the owner. If you are looking to hire people for a blitz team, who better to ask than someone of the 'Sportsman' class?"

This idea spread quickly throughout Spira, ID spheres displayed the name, age, class and any outstanding notes of the owner. These 'outstanding notes' were written only by authorised personnel.

"Hello sir?" the clerk waved a hand in Aerons face. "Sir? Are you okay?"

Aeron looked up. "Yeah, I was sent over here? This _is_ the passenger screening centre?"

The clerk smiled, "ah yes, are you looking to appeal in order to get on the Airship?" the clerk gave Aeron a contemptuous glare.

Aeron frowned. "No, my class is not criminal, but I'm glad to know that people aren't judged here on their class"

"O-oh, I a-apologise sir, I just assumed-"

"-You assumed wrong."

The clerk nodded. Aeron handed out his IDS.

"Here, my ticket said that I needed to go here for clearance."

"Ah yes, lets just have a look shall we?"

The clerk flicked on the IDS. After flickering a few times, the blue screen came to life.

_Aeron Silver_

_12th / June / 4066EC_

_Class: Special Division Warrior, Knight Of The Fayth_

_Notes: Dangerous man, law abiding nevertheless. A mercenary, class _

_changed only upon his insistence on being a 'Knight Of The Fayth'._

"Ah, yes sir, you seem to be a special case, please, follow me. The manager wishes to speak to you."

…888…

Aeron followed the attendant to the side building just away from the screening desk. The attendant glanced at Aeron before knocking on the office door.

"What?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but I have a passenger here, Mr Silver, his ticket told him to see me and-"

The door slammed open.

"By the great Aeons! Not _another_ criminal! I thought I told you how to handle them! I told you not to let them on the Airship! Only allow them access if-"

"-I think you should know, he _did_ do that, and I shall say to you the same as I said to him, my class is not criminal, but I'm glad to know that people aren't judged here on their class."

The manager was silenced. The attendant glanced at Aeron.

"Yes sir, as I was saying, this is Mr Silver, it says on his IDS that his class is special divisions, a Knight of the Fayth class."

The manager's eye twitched, he turned to look at Aeron.

"I don't recall there _being_ a Knight of the Fayth class."

Aeron smiled.

"Yes, that is why I'm listed under special divisions"

The manager glared.

"I know every special division class as well, and there is no Knight of the Fayth class. Your notes say that you were granted that class only upon deep insistence that you were not of the mercenary class, it also notes that you are a dangerous warrior, you must be dangerous if you have been granted a special class, I have friends down at the bevelle HQ and they are not usually disposed to grant special privileges unless you are something else…" the manager trailed off, thinking hard, then looked Aeron straight in the eye. "I'm sorry Mr Silver, you are simply too dangerous to be allowed on this airship. You may apply for sea transport or go to the Bevelle embassy to arrange for an escort out of Besaid. In the meantime, I recommend the Ice Queen inn, its service is brilliant, good day Mr Silver."

And without allowing Aeron to speak, he turned and walked back into his office and slammed the door shut.

…888…

Besaid Temple District: 10:34pm

Aeron staggered through the open doors of the temple. He was tired, he was hungry, but above all, he needed to get to Bevelle. And thanks to this Bureaucratic mess that wasn't going to happen any time soon. He knew that Viana couldn't help him; she only ever listened, and told him what the Fayth want them both to know. If he wanted to _ask _questions, he needed to go to the Fayth directly. That was why he was at the temple. The antechamber was empty, save a few druids to prevent any trespassers from entering the cloister of trials. Druids were strange contraptions, they were built by the priests of the Aeons by using a little of the essence of the Fayth to re-animate androids, they had minor magical abilities but in numbers, they can make a lot of noise. Unfortunately Aeron had to venture into the cloister. 'C_an't have the druids noticing me now can I?_' He raised his clenched fist.

_/Stopga/_

The druids stopped moving.

Aeron stepped past the un-moving druids and up the flight of stairs leading to the Valefor Cloister of Trials.

…888…

Chamber Of The Fayth – Valefor: 10:40pm

Aeron stepped off the lift from the cloister into the Chamber of the Fayth. _'Ahh, the chamber, the guardian of Valefor… I hate this part.' _

Standing before Aeron was a Sentinel created by Valefor.

The creature stood just above 9ft tall, and was made entirely out of rock, it was humanoid in appearance, but wielded a steel claymore. It stepped forward.

"Who are you to enter the place of the Fayth's rest? You may not proceed, you must turn back." Its voice was deep and supernatural, with a metallic tone to it.

Aeron gripped Dra Aht, he hated this bit, in order to speak directly to the Fayth, one must prove him or herself to be a worthy warrior of the Fayth, the cloister tested the mind, this tests the body.

"I am Aeron Silver, Knight of the Fayth, I seek an audience with Valefor."

Aeron heard a sound that reminded him of an Airship crash, it took him a few seconds to realise that the Sentinel was laughing at him.

"Does that require you to pass? Yes? Did you not hear me foolish human, you may not pass!"

The Sentinel leapt at Aeron with a speed that shocked even him.But Aeron was faster, leaping out of the way, Aeron rolled to the side of the giant, and drew his sword from its scabbard, with a flick of his wrist, he span the sword round and held it before him, one handed, an impressive feat for such a huge sword. _'I'm sure glad the Fayth had the good grace to make Dra Aht as light as a long sword' _he thought. He pointed the sword at the monolith. It began to glow white. Aeron smiled _'First lesson, know thy enemy.'_

_/Scan/_

_Sentinel _

_HP: 6400_

_MP: 10_

_Guardian pf the Besaid Chamber of the Fayth,_

_Immune to all elemental spells, but due to the nature _

_Of the decaying rock it is made with, is relatively_

_Vulnerable in close combat._

The monster turned round to see Aeron looking at it. It charged at him, Aeron leapt up into the air and landed on the sentinels' shoulders, he quickly leapt off again and flipped in mid air, landing facing the same direction as the monster.

_/Dra Aht technique: Element Dispel/_

The emerald set in the sword glowed, deep blue and red flames shot out of the jewel, spiralling round the sword with incensed ferocity. They abruptly dissipated, leaving the sword ad shining steel silver colour, the colour of non-elemental. Aeron smiled, _'Oh its so on!' _as the sentinel lunged for him once more, he stayed his ground, parrying the great claymore and rolling round behind the monster, Aeron stuck at it from behind. Chunks of rock flew off it as the blade struck, once, twice, with incredible speed, the lightness of the blade sure helped Aerons case here. As it turned to face him, he rolled through its legs and slashed upward, cutting it up the back. This time the Sentinel did not flinch, but span round in the other direction and backhanded Aeron so hard he was sent flying into the door that leads to the Fayth.

CLANG!

Aeron was back on his feet just before the Sentinel could finish capitalising on its opportunity, he parried the blow aiming for his head and stuck his blade right through the centre of its face, into its chest, he felt his blade hit something other then decayed rock. It was some sort of magical core…

Aeron sensed victory, he closed his eyes. Dra Aht began to glow a brilliant white.

_/Dra Aht Special Ability: Fury of Steel/_

Grey flames burst forth from deep within the jewel set on Dra Aht's hilt. The flames left the blade and shot downwards into the Sentinel, scorching its insides with its relentless attack, it struck the magical core, disintegrating it in an instant.

With a great groan and a shudder, the Sentinel collapsed in a pile of rubble on the floor.

Aeron shook himself off; a cloud of dust flew from his hair and clothes.

'_I HATE those damn contraptions!'_ he thought angrily, he was in an irritable mood now, not a good mood to be in just before visiting the Fayth. There was a rumble behind him, and a sound of metal against metal, Aeron turned round, the door to the chamber was opening.

A gust of wind blew out of the chamber, Aerons hair whipped in the wind, his hood recoiling away from the wind, leaving his face uncovered. He threw Dra Aht into the air, it spun 360 degrees once, twice, before coming to rest back in its scabbard.

'_Oh yeah! That's cool… to bad there's no one around to see it.'_

Taking a deep breath, Aeron faced the Chamber of the Fayth, he nodded once, and started forward into the chamber.

…888…

**A/N: **well, hopefully this chapter is long enough to be acceptable, I DO try and keep them a decent length… but my attention span is low, sorry!

Mtbanger


	3. A Sense Of Purpose

**A/N **I don't own Final Fantasy

…888...

Statue of the Fayth: Valefor, 10:51pm

Aeron walked into the chamber, bowing solemnly to the statue before him.

"Valefor, I have come to seek your advice."

The statue emanated a sense of power, then immediately the power within flared upward, a flare of light brighter then any magic Aeron had seen. The raw energy escaped into the room, tendrils of power pushing outward, seeking the intruder that had entered the room.

Aeron drew Dra Aht, holding it before him, allowing the power to feel the cold of the blade. It had been so long since anyone had entered this chamber, the Fayth was cautious, keeping itself protected, but unfortunately blind as it used its senses to find who had entered its room.

The presence of Dra Aht caued the power to reel away for a moment, as if in surprise. Then coalesce into a sphere before him, the rhythmic pulse of pure mana filling the room. Gradually the sphere began to take shape, when, in a flash of light, a young woman stood before Aeron, Black, blue hair, not particularly striking, and rather short. She looked middle aged despite her existence for over one thousand years.

The form smiled.

"Aeron, I welcome you to my…. Abode." Its voice was emanating from all around the room, with an echo and a curiously faded tone as if called from across a large cavern. The Fayth smiled down at Aeron, "I see you met my guardian. I apologize for his…" She searched for the correct term, "over eager behavior, though I'm sure you will be used to these little skirmishes by now."

Aeron smiled, he certainly was.

Those battles were used to determine the identity of the person seeking to enter the chamber, unfortunately an IDS wasn't sufficient here. So, the guardian was sent to test them. If the guardian is defeated, the victor is allowed access, as only a knight of the Fayth could win such a battle.

"For what reason have you entered my chambers?" The faith inquired.

"I am having… difficulties getting to Bevelle. The airship will not allow me passage, and sea transport is too slow. I have to visit Bahamut _now, _his message was urgent."

Valefor frowned.

"I do not recall Bahamut mentioning anything to me about this, perhaps you should tell me what he said."

"He ordered me to contact him in the temple the moment Yuna passed away, he told me that certain wards would have to be reset."

The Fayth frowned, pondering Aerons words.

"I know nothing of what spoke, Bahamut has a reputation to be… unorthodox in his decisions. You must continue with his order, I shall inquire about his motives. Do not fear, Dra Aht will protect you. If you have any troubles, use its power to contact me. I shall linger in this world a while longer." Valefor stared at the floor, sadness in her eyes. "It is… inconvenient, but necessary. As for getting to Bevelle, I suggest you stow away."

Aeron nodded, and turned to leave.

"Thanks, I'll probably have to wait until tomorrow, that was the last ship off the island today."

"Be as quick as you can Aeron, things such as these cannot be left."

"I know, I'll leave as soon as the next ship arrives tomorrow. Goodbye."

Valefor nodded and began to fade.

"Safe travels Aeron Silver."

Aeron left the temple, stopping the Druids oncemore with his magic, and continuing out of the main door. It had gotten dark since he entered the temple, the stars were shining brightly over the tropical island.

The area around the temple had changed a lot since the eternal calm began. The temples were now a place for tourism as well as religious pilgrimage, as such the temple was now surrounded with shops, a great square of open land was directly infront of it, with white concrete ground, a disc of grass lay in the centre of the square, with a great white obelisk in the centre of it. Aeron wasn't quite sure what the obelisk was there for, decoration, he suspected.

The square was surrounded by shops and cafés, with palm trees spread intermittently between them. Some would object to the way a religious landmark was transformed like this, but it didn't really matter. The image of the temple, as a holy place, was still intact, and the memory of the Fayth and their role in the eternal calm preserved.

Aeron turned into an alcove between two shops, and pulled out his IDS. The clever little device also doubled as a sort of portable cartographer. It had maps of the city stored within it, allowing the user to find their way around with supposed ease. Thing is, it's a new feature, so the accuracy of the maps are quite questionable at the time of use.

Nevertheless, he managed to find a hotel nearby with relative ease. The Puago, it was called. Named after a type of fruit grown on Besaid.

Aeron walked into the wide open, marble coated lobby, booked himself into a single room, and asked for a wakeup call an hour before the first airship the next morning.

After some difficulty, he found his room, unlocked the door and fall through onto the bed, only just remembering to lock the door and remove his boots before falling asleep.

After what felt like ten minutes, there was a firm knocking on the door. Aeron was roused instantly.

"Wake up call for you sir." Said a voice, muffled by the door.

"Yeah, thanks" Aeron replied, before sitting up groggily, and stumbling toward the bathroom to wake himself up and wash.

Aeron arrived at the airfield several minutes before the ship was scheduled to take off. The passengers were on board, and the luggage was just finishing up being loaded aboard.

Aeron stood behind one of the full luggage trucks, and waited for one of the luggage crew to head over for a new truckload of bags. This would be easier if there were less people.

Aeron stood out from behind the luggage truck, and walked with confidence up to the two remaining workmen. The spell he was going to use here required some concentration, and any more than two people would cause problems for him. He hoped that the two other workers would take their time in collecting the new bags.

As he approached, he waved his hand casually at the workmen, who were watching him with no small amount of suspiscion.

_/Confuse/_

The expression from the workmen suddenly dropped to that of a slightly vacant person, they waved back dumbly.

"Hello, I'm here to just get in with the luggage, the ship is ready to go now, make sure you tell the pilot." Aeron said to the worker nearest to him, asif it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Err, sure" the worker nodded dumbly, and pulled out his commsphere. "Err, yeah, ready to go."

Aeron smiled at him, "thanks, see you around!"

The workers nodded, and murmured their goodbyes to him.

"Uhh, seeya."

Aeron hopped ontop of the nearest bags, and hit the door closure button as he went by.

The doors were sealed and the airship warmed up its engine, Aeron sat back, and made a hollow in the luggage. Not the comfiest place to spend the next few hours, but he'd bear with it.

Aeron considered contacting Valefor for a moment, then decided that doing so here would risk detection of some kind, summoning a Fayth was quite a noticeable affair.

'_Now to catch up with that sleep…'_ Aeron though, as he lay back and slipped into a slumber.

**A/N: **I've not written for ages, there is a gap of about a year between the first half of this chapter, and the other half. Still not very long, sorry, hopefully I'll get into it more in the coming weeks.

**Mtbanger**


End file.
